Games
by I Just Can't Take It Anymore
Summary: She played games and people were her favourite play-things. For xLucyisAwesomex! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I hear the rumours. Honestly, I do. You're probably thinking of all the cock-and-bull ones that you've heard about me... The thing is though, most of them are true...

"_Amelia Bones was snogging Sirius Black whilst she was going out with Benjy Fenwick!" _That one's true.  
_"Amelia Bones is a bitch!" _That one, I'm afraid, is also true.  
_"Amelia Bones shagged Peter Pettigrew!" _What the ... I can't even ... Where do people come up with this shit? I do have _standards_ you know!

And those are just a few of them...! The thing is though, I might be a bitch, I'm not denying it, but I'm not heartless. I don't show emotion, but I'm not bulletproof. I act like a slag, but inside, I'm broken.  
Any way, I'm getting side-tracked. I play games, and people are my favourite play-things. That's what this is about. The fantastic games of Amelia Bones. The emotionless slag. Clearly.

* * *

I guess I should start from the beginning. I was a swotty little first-year, my intelligence rivalling probably only Lily Evans's. Yep, that's right. _Me, _swotty. The ice-hearted bitch. Queen of Slags. Swotty. Hard to believe, isn't it?

Second year, I was no better. I was still your typical practical-braid, skirt-to-the-knee, all-the-buttons-done-up, tie-properly-fastened, swot.  
All of my essays were in on time and my friends acted the same as I did. Perfect little teachers-pet swot, Amelia. Or Mia, as I was known then.

Third year was the year things changed. I was still a swot for the most part, maybe even more than I was in first and second year. For my thirteenth birthday, my friend, Aleksandra Young, got me a chess set. Needless to say, I was amazing at the game. I was an impressionable girl, and wanted to know if I could control people the way I did my little chess peices. It worked. It's always how it works, isn't it? A child with their chess board, wanting to take over the world. I was just another child, with another chess board.

Really, it was fourth year when I became a bitch and a slag. I had a sudden growth spurt and my clothes were a lot shorter and tighter. I liked the way it looked, so I stayed that way. I became the ice-hearted slaggy bitch that everyone knows and loves. Except probably not the loves part. Ah well. I got my fair share of shags that year, at least. Woo hoo! Erm... I'm not sure so many people would be saying that if they were in my position. Again, ah well.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in Charms. Aleksandra and I were sat with her boyfriend, Joe Johnson and our other friend, Lucy Summers. Lexi and Joe were trying to out-nickname each other, whilst whipping quills in each others faces.  
"Ow! That hurt Popkin!" Lexi squealed.  
"Shut up, Pumpkin!"  
"Sugar lump!"  
"Sweetie!"  
"Pookie!"  
"Taking the cutsie route, are we, Sweetums?"  
"Honey pie!"  
"Cup cake!"  
"Lamb!"  
"Lamb chop!"  
"Ew, no! That implies eating the other person, Joe-Joe?"  
"What, and cup cake doesn't, Lee-Lee?"  
"Oh. My. Merlin. Will you two shut _the fuck_ up?!" Lucy snapped, she was having trouble with Charming her teacup to have legs. Instead, large teeth appeared at the front of the blue patterned china, and took a huge chomp out of her middle finger. Lexi and Joe just looked at each other, laughed and began snogging. Lucy looked to me, rolled her dark brown eyes and said; "_Honestly _will you two _get. A. Fucking. Room!"_

Joe looked at Lucy with humour flickering in his eyes, "Oh, my dear Miss Summers, you have no IDEA how much I plan on doing that once this lesson is through!"  
"A room! Get one!" Lucy cried, tossing her hair, and making sure it hit Joe in his eye. He winced in pain. "Fu-"

"_Miss_ Summers!" Flitwick squeaked, appearing by Lucy's elbow, "A little more work and a little less language don't you think?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes once again and said, "But sir! It keeps biting me! I refuse to work in these conditions!"  
"Diva much, Luce?" I muttered under my breath, so that only she could hear me.

She laughed. "Oh, Mia! You have _no_ idea! I have to be a diva. It's in my blood! What with my Aunt? The _epitome_ of the words 'bitchy' and 'diva'?"

"Hilar. Stop talking about me Summers." The weird thing is, my sister _is_ her mother though. So-called bloody best mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi is actually Aleksandra, it's just easier to shorten it. Lucy is Amelia's niece because Amelia's sister, Georgia married someone called Daniel Summers, then they had Lucy, who is the same age as Amelia. Aleksandra and Joe are Angelina Johnson's parents, FYI. Just some random trivia about my story that I thought you should know :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

We were sat in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitories, Lexi was Joe-sizing (Mine and Lucy's phrase for Lexi daydreaming about Joe, **Duh**!) Lucy was reading some book called '_Pick Up a Broom and Fly Away_,' and I was...generally being a bitch, oh and keeping the Hogwarts rumour mill churning by owling random shit to random people about other random people. Like, '_Mayia Waters is shagging Amos Diggory!" _or... _"The Prewett twins, Fabian and Gideon are secretly dating each other, but hiding the fact that they're gay and into incest!"_ It's not true, but I was dating Gideon for a while and he cheated on me so I'm aloud to do these things ... Eh, whatever.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please!" Lucy sang under her breath, making Lexi and I smirk. She was lay upside down on her bed, her feet, clad in bright yellow socks, were wiggling, her long, dark brown hair swung down like a curtain, the ends just brushing the shiny wooden floor. I turned back to the desk, writing an oh-so-important letter to my friend Bertha Jorkins, we had been owling back and forth for a good few weeks.

* * *

_Berthy darling,_

_I've been enjoying taking over your role as the schools resident shit-spreader! I can make up anything about any of my 'ex's! It's hilarious! I'm telling people that Fabian and Gideon Prewett are into incest! The Gryffindors all think that Benjy Fenwick is gay! Why didn't you tell me about the joys earlier?!  
There is a single problem with it though ... people spread shit about me! According to Lily Evans, I shagged Peter Pettigrew! These people don't understand that even slags and whores have STANDARDS! Although, my emotionless regime helps, when people think that they can't get to me, at least!  
How's old Barty Crouch doing? Old mate of mine, he is. Ever since my trial when I was fifteen. Funny, funny times!  
All my love,  
Mia Bones!_

* * *

**_Mi-Mi!_**

**_Grouchy Crouchy is a pain in the arse. In fact, he is an arse. A giant one. With moles. MOLES Mia!  
I'm glad you enjoy my previous role...just never spread any shit about the Marauders or Evans - They honestly try to do you in! They level-peg you with the Slytherins and give you about the same amount of shit they give the Slytherins.  
Promise me, hun, that you will never sink so low as shagging PETTIGREW! I am aware that you have standards, and however fit he may become, you will still be lowering your standards. FOREVER WILL YOU BE LOWERING YOUR STANDARDS! Bear the shit that I tell you in mind. It will help you in the future. I promise. With all my heart do I promise.  
Whenever anyone spreads crap about you, eat ice cream. Trust me. It works. And try to be more emotionless. If you aren't emotionless enough, stuff gets to you. DO NOT let that happen. EVER!  
I'll pray for your well-being,  
Bertha  
xx_**

* * *

I grinned. Bertha's pointless shit always cheered me up for no apparent reason. "MIA'S IN LOVE!" Lucy suddenly squealed.  
"What?! No I am not!" I cried, on the defensive.  
"So why are you grinning like an idiot, then?" Lexi sniggered.  
"Shush, you! It was Bertha's letter! And you know about my private crush!" I exclaimed.  
"WHAT SECRET CRUSH? AMELIA BONES DOESN'T HAVE SECRET CRUSHES! THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD KNOWS ABOUT AMELIA BONES'S CRUSHES!" Lucy all but screamed.  
"Shut up Luce! Lexi wants to talk about Joe! And you'd probably know who it was if you guessed!" I quickly changed the subject, catching Lexi's eye and giving her a pleading look. I never sink so low as to actually plead with my mouth. Ever. Never ever. Never ever, ever. Never... you get the picture.

"Is it...Pettigrew?" Lucy asked. I shook my head, horrified. "Potter?" I shook my head again...she was getting warmer. "Black?" I shook my head once more, one more Marauder to go... "_Lupin?"_ She asked increludusly. I nodded, a blush creeping onto my cheeks, spreading like impetigo or something. "_Why?!"_ She cried.  
I rolled my eyes, "It's my life and I'll fancy whomever I want. But he's really fit in a cute kind of way. Like...he doesn't know that he's fit or something. Black and Potter like to _exploit _the fact that they're fit. And it's getting old."  
Lucy shook her head, mortified that anyone _dared _insult the mighty Potter-Black duo. Whatever.

* * *

**It's a filler. No hate! and Review!**

**-I**


End file.
